


Furubita Shashin

by YukinaGSagara



Category: Girugamesh (band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaGSagara/pseuds/YukinaGSagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adiós recuerdos de viejas fotos.<br/>Adiós recuerdos de los días que hemos compartido.<br/>Adiós recuerdos de las cartas acumuladas.<br/>Adiós recuerdos, incluso si es imposible ahora... Las estaciones cambiaran hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.</p><p>*Songfic*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furubita Shashin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en esta canción: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88fYJtcqu28

Dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre, pero ¿dónde estás ahora? Sólo te puedo ver en las viejas fotos, las viejas fotos que reflejan aquellos tiempos en los que yo era lo único que te preocupaba, lo más importante para ti... o al menos así lo creía.

 

Nos conocimos hace tres años, y desde el momento en que convivimos por primera vez supe que te quería como algo más que un amigo, y supe que tú me viste de otra forma también. Comenzamos a salir, a frecuentarnos más a menudo, hasta que lo inevitable pasó y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya éramos pareja.

 

Un año pasó rápidamente, con cada estación que pasaba nuestro lazo se hacía más fuerte. Fue más de un año que me hiciste feliz, que me hiciste sentir que era lo más importante del universo, y me hiciste pensar que así como yo te amaba a ti tú me amabas a mí.

 

De repente un día me llegaste con la noticia de que te irías a estudiar lejos. ¿Ibas a dejarme aquí... sin ti? No lo podía permitir, no quería dejarte ir, pero me explicaste la situación y me dijiste que a pesar de la distancia lo nuestro podría seguir... que lo nuestro era más fuerte que unos cuentos cientos de miles de kilómetros. Y te creí.

 

Cada semana recibía una carta tuya, como me lo habías prometido. Siempre pensé que eso no era suficiente, aunque cada una de las cartas que recibía las apreciaba demasiado, pero era sólo una carta, no tenía tu olor, no me dejaba sentir tus caricias... no eras tú.

 

Pero cuando estábamos por cumplir dos años de relación dejaste de escribirme. Al principio intenté no preocuparme demasiado y yo te seguía escribiendo, pero pasó el tiempo y no recibía respuesta de tu parte; un mes sin saber de ti y ya sentía que me iba a volver loco de la preocupación. Allá no tenías mucho acceso a la tecnología por eso nos comunicábamos por correo tradicional, y fue por eso que más de una vez irrumpí en el sistema de correos pensando que me habían extraviado tus cartas, pero no era así.

 

Dos meses, tres meses... la estación volvía a cambiar y yo sin saber de ti, no podía seguir así. Como pude me las ingenié y después de mucho buscar encontré cómo comunicarme al lugar donde estabas estudiando. Al llamar me informaron que estabas bien, era lo que más me importaba, pero cuando pedí hablar contigo me informaron que acababas de salir, que venías de regreso a casa por una temporada. Sentí una alegría enorme, pero al mismo tiempo quedaba una preocupación... ¿por qué dejaste de escribirme?

 

Al llegar a casa me puse a ver tus cartas como solía hacerlo desde que dejé de saber de ti, y me preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿vendrías a buscarme?

 

Pero realmente no podía estar seguro de eso, así que esa noche fui a la casa de tus padres o donde vivían antes de que te fueras; esperaba que fueras a llegar ahí. Cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar me detuve, tenía miedo ¿pero de qué? No lo sabía. De repente en la oscuridad de la noche vi llegar un taxi y te vi bajar de él. No podía creerlo. Tú, la persona que tanto he amado y que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver ahora estabas ahí, a unos cuantos metros de mí.

 

—Mi amor... —alcancé a decir mientras me acercaba a ti y volteaste a verme; pero esa expresión de ti no era la que esperaba, esa no era la cara que siempre tenías para mí, no eran los ojos con los que siempre me mirabas. Tu expresión fría me asustó y me hizo sentir como si mi corazón se apretará y estuviera a punto de romperse.

 

—Satoshi, ¿qué haces aquí? —Tu pregunta fue seca y como un duro golpe para mí. ¿Cómo que qué hacía ahí? ¿Era necesario explicarlo? ¿Era necesario explicar que por meses viví en la angustia y ahora necesitaba al menos un abrazo tuyo?

 

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? —mi voz era de incredulidad combinada con el miedo que comenzaba a surgir en mi interior— yo... estuve esperando noticas de ti por mucho tiempo... necesitaba saber que estabas bien —poco a poco me fui acercando a ti— necesitaba sentir tu cuerpo... tu calor —y dicho esto te abracé con fuerza y pronuncié algunos "te amo" y unos cuantos "te extrañé tanto". Pero algo extraño pasaba, tú no me abrazabas, te quedaste inmóvil y sin decirme nada. Sentía como poco a poco se me quebrantaba el alma y como mi ojos se humedecían ante lo que significaba la situación.

 

Preocupado presioné con suavidad tu espalda, pero en respuesta tú te alejaste un poco y tomaste mis brazos para soltar mi agarre, me miraste con seriedad mientras yo intentaba contener el llanto.

 

—¿En verdad piensas que aún somos algo?

 

Escuchar eso fue demasiado para mí. Sentí como mi corazón se hacía añicos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al no poder contener más ese dolor.

 

—Tú y yo somos novios ¿no? Llevamos más de dos años de relación... claro, por supuesto que somos pareja, ¿por qué habría de creer lo contrario? —Mi negación ante la situación salió a flote; a pesar del dolor que sentía mi corazón mi mente aún no terminaba de resignarse.

 

—Ya Satoshi, no lo hagas más difícil... me enamoré de alguien más ¿ya? No puedo creer que me hayas estado esperando tanto tiempo —pusiste una cara de entre desagrado e incomodidad— yo no lo hubiera hecho si tú hubieras sido el que me dejaba de escribir. —Y con eso terminaste por despedazar mi alma. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué lo habías hecho de esa forma?

 

—Si ya no me querías debiste decírmelo en ese momento... nunca terminaste conmigo ¡no puedes esperar que yo solo deduzca que ya no me amas más! —y como un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor esas palabras salieron de mi boca; ya me era imposible aguantar el llanto y la desolación.

 

—¿Entonces sólo tengo que romper contigo para que me dejes en paz? Bien, entonces terminamos —me dijiste como si nada, como si el ver sufrir a la persona que supuestamente habías amado por tanto tiempo no te moviera ni un solo sentimiento.

 

No podía dejar que esto pasara, tenía que ser un error. Quise abrazarte otra vez pero no me dejaste, sólo soltaste un "adiós Satoshi", forzaste una sonrisa y volviste la espalda para irte caminando hasta la entrada de tu casa dejándome ahí. Dejándome ahí totalmente destruido.

 

Ha pasado medio año desde entonces y aún no termino de asimilarlo. Aún sigo esperando a que vengas a buscarme y reviso mi correo todos los días esperando encontrar una carta tuya; pero nunca llegan y hoy me doy cuenta de que jamás llegaran.

 

Tomé todas tus fotos, nuestras fotos juntos, luego reuní todas las cartas acumuladas, las coloqué con las fotos y con ellas dejé todos los recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos, todos los recuerdos que por mucho tiempo me he esforzado por mantener sin cambiar, pese a la cruda realidad.

 

Encendí fuego sobre todo eso, y mientras veía las llamas arder y convertir en cenizas todo lo que fue muy importante para mí tan solo pensaba "Adiós recuerdos... así como tú me dijiste adiós yo le digo adiós a toda una etapa de mi vida".

 

Ya podré mirar el cambio de las estaciones sin esperar a que nos volvamos a encontrar...

 

Adiós recuerdos de viejas fotos.  
Las cambiantes estaciones se acumulan.  
Adiós recuerdos de los días que hemos compartido.  
Las cambiantes estaciones, se han ennegrecido poco a poco.

   
(Grietas en mi espíritu)  
La historia terminó con un tono inestable.

   
Ahora puedo decir que fue para mejor y aceptarlo.

   
Le abrazaba con fuerza.  
Soltó mi agarre y forzó una sonrisa cuando volvió la espalda.  
Nadie puede salvarnos ahora, sólo tienes que romper...  
Sólo tienes que romper...

   
Adiós recuerdos de las cartas acumuladas.  
Las cambiantes estaciones dejan palabras grabadas.  
Adiós recuerdos, incluso si es imposible ahora…  
Las estaciones cambiaran hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

   
(Grietas en mi espíritu)  
La soledad de la vida, las contradicciones nacidas de la fricción.

   
Las pequeñas cosas convertidas en el detonador.

   
Cuando vagaba perdido sin respuesta,  
preocupado presione con suavidad su espalda.  
¿Vives de acuerdo con tus ideales?  
"Al igual que aquel día..."

 

Me he acostumbrado a la tercera mentira.  
Me di cuenta... desde el principio.  
Aún cuando sean palabras que no valen nada.  
"Mantente sin cambiar..."


End file.
